


All I Ask

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Lucifer and Mazikeen had to learn how to act amongst humans from someone who's not so human themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

Smoke escaped her mouth, index and middle fingers of her left hand holding a cigarette, heels dangling from the straps in her right, as she released a breath, toes wiggling in the sand as the soft, reassuring sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore was all that was heard. She leaned her head back, green cat like eyes staring up at the dark, starry sky, relaxed. The woman was in a black dress, having just vacated a party she was attending at one of the many clubs in LA, figuring that the beach was a better option than that borefest.

She was ever so bored.

How she wished something new and exciting would occur and entertain her ever wandering whims. In this current lifetime, nothing exciting had really happened. Sure, you have your caped crusaders, ghosts, poltergeists, superheroes, villains, aliens, and what have you but none of that involved her specifically so she classified it all as B-O-R-I-N-G. 

She blinked, wind picking up and teasing the short strands of her black pixie cut hair, unaffected by the cold that brushed across her tanned skin.

There was a sudden brightness to her left, followed by two loud thuds of what sounded like a body hitting the ground before hearing coughing and groaning. She turned as she took another drag of her cigarette, blinking as she stared at the two beings that lay prone on the ground ten feet away, one male and one female. What caught her attention the most (having been completely unphased that they had literally appeared out of nowhere) were the large and beautiful white wings protruding from the male's back, as he wore nothing but black slacks, chest and feet bare to the world, the woman dressed in a short, black, torn dress, arms, legs, and feet bare as well.  

She watched as they conversed, releasing smoke into the night air as she breathed out, green eyes watching them curiously. She blinked as the woman glanced up at her, a scowl on her pretty face before suddenly the woman was in front of her, right arm swinging. Tilting her head to the side, she dodged the punch, the other woman shocked before a deep, demonic growl escaped her, throwing her left leg up to sweep her off her feet. She let it happen, letting herself fall on her back as she took another drag of her cigarette, grunting as she landed harshly, the woman now kneeling above her, sharp blade being held up against her throat. 

"Mazikeen," spoke a deep, baritone, and seducing voice. It was the male, the angel, she realized, eyes never moving from the woman kneeling over her. It was a command apparently because then the demon was gone, leaving her to smoke on her back. Another face appeared in her peripheral, the male this time, who stared down at her rather curiously, glaring almost as he studied her, the white of his wings highlighting his natural dark features.   

"And here I was beginning to think you were a myth," she stated, smoke escaping past her lips as she exhaled. 

He chuckled darkly. "I could say the same for you little bird."

She grinned then, true emotion showing for the first time that night, eyes flashing a brilliant gold before returning to green. She held out her cigarette to him, a peace offering of sorts which he took, looking at it curiously before inhaling. He seemed pleased as he exhaled as he took another drag, keeping it. She sat up, hands supporting her, as he sat down beside her, large wings shifting, shuffling as the wind brushed against them as it blew past, Mazikeen watching them with a hard expression on her face.

She dug into her bra, the angel watching her carefully, entertained by the action it seemed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the box against her hand before one stick slid out. Slim fingers grabbed it, the other hand placing the carton back in her bra, placing the stick between her lips, then snapped her fingers, a bright orange flame appearing on the tips of them, lighting the cigarette. She shook her hand, fire fading away into smoke as she took a drag then exhaled, pleased and relaxed. 

She held out her right hand to him then. "Phoenix Bloodwright."

A pause before grasping her hand in his own, shaking it. "Lucifer Morningstar. That's Mazikeen."

Phoenix nodded at Maze, gaining a grumbled and sarcastic hello from the demon who was flipping her dagger around her fingers around before returning her attention to Lucifer. "Welcome to Los Angeles. Nice wings by the way. I'm almost jealous."

He couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Of all places to land in, it had to be the City of Angels. And his wings? Well, beautiful as they were and as much as he loved them, there was something he had to do if he wanted to stay out of Hell. "Maze," he began, expression serious and hard, dark. She paused in her idle playing with the blade, ready to attend to whatever he needed. "I need you to cut off my wings."

Maze was shocked, Phoenix lifting an eyebrow in question at him, taking a drag. "But Lucifer-"

"Now Mazikeen," he growled, eyes flashing red, face shifting slightly into something darker before returning to that handsome face. She nodded, walking behind him, blade resting just above his back for a second before she began carving the flesh around the appendages. Lucifer made no sound, despite the excruciating pain he felt, deciding to just calmly smoke instead, Phoenix doing the same beside him. 

_Fuck you Dad,_ he thought.  _I'm never going back now._

It seemed like forever before Mazikeen was done, stepping back as the beautiful white wings lie amongst the sand, bloody skin attached to them, blood trickling down Lucifer's back, uncaring of it as the skin slowly healed itself leaving scars behind to remind him of what had been done. 

"So," Phoenix began, breaking the silence. "Need a place to stay for the time being?"


End file.
